Fiery Gryffindor Princess, Cold Slytherin Prince
by 13.DMHG.Starlight-Mist
Summary: Original seventh years are back at Hogwarts! Crushes and Quidditch! Truth or Dare and I've Never! What other chaos will the so-called 'Eighth Year' Gryffindors and Slytherins find themselves in now? Harry/Millicent, Hermione/Draco, Pansy/Ron, Blaise/Ginny, Lavender/Theo and eventually Neville/Luna. Please, give it a try, although the pairings are a bit odd!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Me own Harry Potter? Like the sound of it, but J. K. Rowling does. She owns the characters, but I own the plot, and the Falconpoint300. I am sorry for any typos.**

**BACKGROUND INFORMATION AND PROLOGUE FROM MINERVA MCGONAGALL'S DIARY**

First Quidditch match of the season: Today.

Slytherin-Gryffindor match: Hermione Granger-Gryffindor Seeker. Draco Malfoy-Slytherin Seeker.

Harry Potter's excuse for changing over to playing Keeper - Started playing muggle soccer and football with Hermione and can't fly fast enough. I have no idea why I accepted the excuse, but he is a better Keeper than Ron was. He has grown a good five inches. I guess this makes it harder for him. I don't play Quidditch, so I don't know these things. As long as I win against that slimy git's Quidditch team, I'm fine. Wonder how he survived double-crossing You-Know-Who.

Ronald Weasley's excuse for changing over to Chaser - It gets boring. Horrible excuse, but at least he's out of goal. He's much better at Chaser and doesn't get nearly as flustered. He's not that bad at Chaser, though his reflexes when a Bludger comes flying at him are terrible. He's been to the Hospital wing three times already.

I can't get used to the new Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Hermione Granger-Seeker

Harry Potter-Keeper

Ronald Weasley-Chaser

Ginny Weasley-Chaser

Dean Thomas-Chaser

Colin Creevey-Beater

Seamus Finnegan-Beater

It's a great team, but there are so many problems with it. Colin's fake foot has been falling off during practices. I pity the poor boy, barely escaping with his life, but losing his left foot. He's often teased for it, but Dumbledore has been dealing with that problem.

I also pity Dean for that horrible scar that he has across his chest. Nobody really knows it's there, but it is. Curse those Death-Eaters.

We won the war, but suffered a few casualties. Dennis Creevey, Trelawney, Grawp, Percy Weasley, Orphedelius Hopper, and so many more.

Thankfully, Lupin and Tonks still live to take care of Teddy. That little boy's middle name should have been trouble!

I am glad that Hermione has joined the Quidditch team, because she's setting a good example for Harry and Ron. When they complain to her about not managing to fit homework into their schedules, she tells them that if she can do it, they can do it too.

Their grades have greatly improved.

Surprisingly, the Slytherins haven't done too many hexes on the Gryffindors; it's mostly vice versa. The Slimy Git, SG for short, says that it's because of Draco's not-so-secret crush. (I'm glad that he and his family joined our ranks. Narcissa escaped Azkaban, but Lucius is serving a year.)

SG says that Draco has a crush on Hermione. Poor boy! If she ever accepts him, he'll get put into his place faster than you could say Quidditch! I can see the two of them together though. They are such polar opposites that that'd go well together, after all, opposites attract!

He says that Hermione punched Draco in third year. Serves him right. He was such a brat when he was younger!

SG also says that when the 'eighth year' students came back to retake their seventh year, Draco asked the Slytherins to go easy on hexing the Gryffindors. SG says that after Draco left the room, Blaise traitorously betrayed that Draco had a little crush on Hermione.

He informed me that most of the returning Slytherins agreed because they always thought that the two belonged together, but I don't really believe everything that comes out of SG's mouth.

He also told me that the new students didn't take it well, but the older Slytherins played a "few" mean pranks on them and they jumped on the bandwagon. Can you believe it? A Slytherin pranking a Slytherin. I wouldn't believed it if SG hadn't showed me the results of one of the pranks. If the prank wasn't so mean, I would have been rolling on the ground, laughing.

If Draco ever finds out what Blaise did, Blaise would be hexed to the next century, with a pig's tail while Draco was at it.

Many of SG's students have been winding up in the hospital wing, or been embarrassed beyond apologies. Headmaster Dumbledore says that it's funny to see the Gryffindors react as the Slytherins tap them on the shoulder, but I find it horrifying, even though they're Slytherins. If I was flipped upside down and my underwear shown to everybody, I'd give every student who laughed detention for a month! But, I believe that red is a Gryffindor color the last time I checked.

But today is the first Quidditch match of the season with Hermione Granger as seeker for the Gryffindors and Draco Malfoy seeker for the Slytherins. What good could possibly come out of this?

_**PRESENT DAY DRACO'S POV:**_

Today is the first Quidditch game, and it is against Gryffindor.

_Shit._

It truly doesn't help that Hermione is the Gryffindor seeker.

At some point in the game, I'll be distracted as her wavy hair blows around her face and her robes whirl around her knees.

_There you go again,_ a voice in the back of my head says.

I shake myself out of it.

I'm scared that I will lose and that the rest of the team will be disappointed in me.

I have seen Hermione play, and _Sweet Merlin_, she can fly; just as well as I can, and that is saying a lot.

I look at himself in the mirror, admiring my Quidditch robes. Not to brag, but I am really look professional in my Slytherin Quidditch robes, and my platinum blond hair and sterling grey eyes compliment the green.

What I don't get is how Hermione manages to resist my charm and looks during the Quidditch games; and every other time that I run into her.

My high boots are laced up tightly and my broom has been polished so that it shines.

My broom is the newest one off the market; the **Falconpoint300**, which is the fastest broom off the market. It has a keychain that you can wear around your neck, and that is where I keep it. By simply thinking the word enlarge, it expands to regular size. By thinking the word shrink, it shrinks to keychain size.

It has an Olympic Pine wood handle and Honey Maple twigs, which both operate easily, and all you have to do is think of what direction you want it to go and it will go in that direction.

I look back up at myself in the mirror. I make myself look confident and walk out of the Head Boy room, glancing across to the Head Girl room. The door is closed. Hermione is either already down by the pitch or still getting ready.

I leave the Head's common room and headed towards the Quidditch pitch, walking confidently with a spring in my step.

At last, I arrive in the locker-room and meet his already assembled team.

"Okay guys, this is the first Quidditch game of the year and we are facing Gryffindor, so there should be no excuse for poor playing," I bark. "Chasers, keep your eye on the Quaffle at all times and try to intercept the Gryffindor Chasers. I want you on defense and offense; don't let them get even fifteen feet near the goals. Use the techniques practiced. Beaters, beat and beat hard. Protect the Chasers and Zabini, a word. Overall, just look out and play your best," he said, giving his team the pre-game pep-talk.

As he and Blaise walked away to discuss Keeping tactics, he failed to see the looks that the Chasers and the Beaters gave to each other as they tried not to laugh about the outcomes.

Draco would probably let her get the snitch, and blame it on her bushy head, or something like that. Whatever, as long as the boss was happy, they were happy.

_**HERMIONE'S POV:**_

Today is my first time playing in a Quidditch game and I am nervous. I've trained with both Harry and Ron, but still am nervous.

I look at herself in the mirror. My uniform, believe it or not, looks good on my. The red folds of the Quidditch jersey hugged my curves and my hair was up in a high ponytail with a bright red bandana over it. I am wearing my seeker gloves and my boots are laced up tight in hawkhead formation with French Bliss knots.

My broom, the **Falconpoint300** is polished so that it shines. I went shopping for it in the Quality Quidditch store with Harry, Ginny and Ron. It had cost a pretty penny, but it was worth it.

I step out of the Head Girl room and look over at the Head Boy's room. The door is open, so Malfoy has probably left already.

She need to get moving so that I can hear Harry's "fantastic" pep-talk. I hurry out of the common room and go to the locker-room.

"Hermione, you're finally here," Harry, Ginny, and Ron say in unison with a sigh of relief.

Ginny walks over and hugs me.

Harry coughs to get everybody's attention.

"Well, now that our seeker is here, I can start," he says with a grin. "To keep it simple. Chasers, especially you Ron, use the maneuvers that we practiced. Beaters, just beat at the Slytherins, not to kill, but to scare and hurt. I will try and keep goal as best as I can. Hermione, a word please," Harry says, sounding confident.

I followed Harry into an isolated corner and we sit down.

"I know that you are nervous because it is your first Quidditch game and that you are afraid that we will lose," he says.

_How did he know that? _I wonder before realizing that he was a seeker at one point too.

"I was nervous too. Hermione, you are a really good seeker and I believe that you can win us the game," Harry told her.

Harry is experienced at being a seeker and if he feels this way, I can and will survive.

Swallowing my nervousness, I manage an "Alright."

I crack a grin and join the team, waiting to walk out.

The doors slowly open and Harry walks out, leading the team onto the Quidditch pitch. The Slytherin team is approaching us. Harry stops at midfield and waits for Malfoy to get here.

Malfoy confidently strides up to midfield with a smirk on his face and grasps Harry's hand, trying to crush it, much to my amusement.

Both Harry and Malfoy let go of each other's hands as if they are repulsive. On Madam Hooch's whistle, we take off. As Harry flies over to the goals, I fly up higher than all the other players and stay stationary. The other players form a circle.

Madam Hooch releases the Bludgers and the snitch. Finally, she raises the Quaffle and flings it up in the air. There is a great tussle over the Quaffle and I start looking around for the snitch.

"Why, hello Granger, it's been quite a while since I've seen you," Malfoy drawls as he flips his hair out of his face. Dang; he's wearing that infernal smirk again.

"Surprised to see me Granger," he asks. Smirk still there.

I take off into a dive after an imaginary snitch and hear the sound of another broom cutting through the air behind me. _Ha._

I pull up and circled back up into the sky. Malfoy soon follows me.

"I see that Scarhead has been teaching you the tricks of being a seeker," Malfoy states. "I'm impressed. He finally found something that you didn't know." Is that really approval in his voice?

"Thanks for complimenting Harry, but you really should stop complimenting yourself," I retorts.

Malfoy's eyebrows knit together; he's clearly puzzled.

"I do believe you used that on Harry, did you not?" I ask, annoyance creeping into my voice.

Malfoy realizes that I am right and spits out a quick comeback, "I don't know a Harry; I only know a Scarhead, a Weasel-bee, and a Mudblood," he says, looking extremely flustered.

"Whoa, love the comeback," I drawl, brushing off the Mudblood comment.

I finally understand why he likes drawling in the manner he that does; it make me feel superior.

"Maybe you should take comeback classes," I say, circling the pitch in search of the Snitch.

Malfoy just followed her like an obedient puppy.

"Finally grew a backbone, huh Granger," he asks. The score is 70-70.

"I do believe I have always had one, you foul, evil, loathsome, cockroach," I respond, using the familiar phrase. The score is now 70-80, Slytherin in the lead.

"Why do you say foul, evil, loathsome, cockroach as if it is a bad thing," Malfoy asks teasingly. 80-80.

"Why, make up your mind, cockroach or ferret; I like the cockroach because it proves that you don't have a backbone," I retort nonchalantly, redoing my high ponytail.

While Hermione and Draco were having a battle of wits, everybody that wasn't playing was staring at them. It seemed that Hermione and Draco were having an almost peaceful conversation. Were they?

Suddenly, I feel like the snitch is hovering around. I whip my head around. Spotting it, I urge my broom to head towards it.

Malfoy catches sight of it at the same time that I do. We race towards the snitch.

"And they're after the snitch," the commentator announces.

The snitch, sensing oncoming seekers, hightails towards the Gryffindor stands. It flies over the stands and we buzz the Gryffindors as we chase it.

The Gryffindors all shriek and cower down. I chance a glance over at Draco and find that he's smiling as we buzz the Gryffindors. What a Slytherin.

As I chase the snitch, I finally understand why Harry and love Quidditch so much. I love the adrenaline rush that I feel as I fly in pursuit of the snitch.

Draco looks over at me and knocks into her broom. I almost take a tumble, but fly to the left as I regain my balance. I pull out to the left a bit and ram into Draco.

Surprised at the force of the impact, he slows down for just a second and I cut in front of him.

Draco flies above me and pulls back in next to me on my left. We soon are racing neck to neck with each other. I put all the speed I can on and hunker down on my broom.

Malfoy does the same thing, but he pretty much lays down on his broom, his legs ever-so-slightly lower down on the broom. I reach out at the same time as Draco does.

The snitch just dodges out of reach, heading towards the ground. I steal a glance at Draco's form and copy it.

We race on, the Gryffindors and Slytherins cheering loudly for their seeker.

The snitch suddenly flies straight to the ground and to the left. I circle around and chase it in on the right. I have no idea where Draco is.

Draco, it just so happened, was doing the same thing. Not knowing what the other had done, they both crashed headfirst into each other and tumbled off their brooms.

Snape stood up.

"_Cushiosious Quidditch Pitch_," Snap casts.

Hermione and Draco landed on the ground; Hermione on the bottom, Draco on the top.

Everyone held their breath.

One second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

"Get off me you git."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Draco, realizing the awkward posture they were in, rolled off of me.

As he got off of me, the snitch flies out from between us and hovers there.

We stare at it.

Draco removes my bandana, wraps it around the snitch, and places it on the ground.

"Neither of us caught it," he says, "it was caught between us, so it is a tie."

The crowd was shocked when Draco extended his arm to Hermione and were even more shocked when Hermione cautiously accepted it.

The Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams landed and dismounted.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny sprint over to me as Blaise, Theo, and Adrian sprint over to Draco.

"You okay," Harry asks me.

"A little bruised, but fine," I answer, standing up.

Draco was being asked the same question.

"Affirmative," he replied with a nod.

The end of the game was declared and we head to the lockers.

Suddenly, there is a shout of "Look Out!"

I am about to turn around when something slams into the back of my ribcage and I black out.

_**DRACO'S POV:**_

The Slytherin Quidditch team is talking about how the game will go down in Hogwarts: A History when there was a cry of "Look Out!"

We all whirled around, just in time to see a bludger slam into Hermione's back.

Her knees buckled and she crumples to the ground.

(READ AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE)

(READ AND TELL ME THE PAIRINGS THAT YOU WANT)

**A/N: Sorry. Just had to do a cliffhanger. No, I am not going to make Hermione fall in love with Draco within the first three chapters. Please review and tell me which pairings that you want. I don't do slashes. I will include one of Dumbledore's interhouse unity plots, a game of Truth or Dare and I've never. REVIEWS ARE WELCOME.**

**HARRY:**

Harry/Ginny

Harry/Millicent

**GINNY:**

Ginny/Theo

Ginny/Blaise

Ginny/Harry

**RON:**

Ron/Pansy

Ron/Lavender

**BLAISE:**

Blaise/Ginny

Blaise/Luna

_If you tell the truth, you don't have to remember anything._

-_Mark Twain_

_**-13hermionegrangerlover**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Me own Harry Potter? Like the sound of it, but J. K. Rowling does. She owns the characters, but I own the plot. I am sorry for any typos.**

Last time:

_The Slytherin Quidditch team is talking about how the game will go down in Hogwarts: A History when there was a cry of "Look Out!"_

_We all whirled around, just in time to see a bludger slam into Hermione's back._

_Her knees buckled and she crumples to the ground._

This time:

I freeze as Potter and Weasley flip her over and checked for a pulse while one of the Gryffindor Beaters lunges at the rogue Bludger, wrestling it towards the Quidditch chest.

"Someone get Madam Pomfrey," Potter commands.

A young Ravenclaw third-year speaks up, "She took a week's break."

Scarhead and Weasley swear very colorfully.

"Does anyone here know healing," Weasley asks, pleading for help.

I stumble forward.

"I do," I say weakly.

I hurry towards Hermione and kneel down.

"I need to remove her shirt in order to access the damage that the Bludger did," I tell them as my fingers fumble at the ties of her jersey. My fingers aren't functioning and it takes me a few seconds to undo Hermione's jersey.

Realizing that it can mean life or death, Scarhead and Weasel-bee started pulling off her jersey. After the jersey is removed, I transfigure a blade of grass into a knife.

"Turn away," Weasley barks at onlookers, protecting Hermione's modesty. They do as told. Pansy and Weaslette run over and help Potter and Weasel to take care of Hermione's jersey.

I cut Hermione's shirt, making sure not to cut her black sports bra, and reveal the front of her body.

After the Golden Duo flip her over, I slide the shirt off and suck in a breath at what I see.

I quickly produce my patronus, a dragon, and send a message to Dumbledore and the rest of the people that need to be informed.

Hermione's entire backside is black and blue. I get to work, applying the bruise-healing paste that I always carry with me. The bruises slowly fade from sight.

I cast a broken bone revealing spell and it reveals two broken ribs; one on the left and one on the right.

I place my hands on her back. As my fingers run over one spot, I notice that it is swollen. I cast the healing spell for broken bones and watch as the swelling goes down. Pansy is doing the same thing to her other side.

As I look at her backside, I can't help but notice how milky and flawless her skin is. I finish casting the required healing spells and after I do so, I cast a spell that will keep her in the exact position she is in now. With a quick flick of my wand, I levitate her to the Hospital Wing.

Walking slowly, I move her to one of the beds, pull down the covers, and settle her in the bed. Ginny and Pansy pull the covers up over her back.

Just as I am adjusting the pillows so that she can breathe better, Dumbledore, Snape, and Professor McGonagall rush in. Professor McGonagall rushes over to Hermione's bed and pulls down the covers.

After a quick examination, she stands up.

"Superb job Mr. Malfoy. She should be just fine. If you were three minutes later, then she certainly would have been on the verge of death. Thirty points to Slytherin," she praised before turning to Pansy.

"I heard that you played a part in this too, so ten more points to Gryffindor."

Snape smirks behind her back. It's not every day that the head of the opposite house awards your house forty points within two minutes.

Snape smiled down on me and claps me on the back.

"I am impressed at the self-control that the Slytherins have presented this year. Maybe if the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins have a game night, it will set good examples for the youngers students. I should start planning this," Dumbledore says cheerily, leaving the hospital wing.

I roll my his eyes and so do all the other conscious people in the room. Dumbledore and his crazy inter-house unity ideas.

Snape steers Pansy and I out of the Hospital Wing so that the Golden Duo and Weaslette can have a little time with their friend.

Snape sends Pansy off to the Slytherin common room, but ushers me to his office. When we get inside, Snape casts a silencing charm.

"What you did today was really brave," Snape tells me.

"Thank you, Sir," I answer.

"You and I are a lot alike," he states as if it explains everything.

"How so," I ask curiously.

Snape looks up.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out," he tells me.

I am more confused than ever.

Snape walks over to me and places his hand on my shoulder.

"Draco, just remember this. Never, ever insult her; promise me that," he says in a serious voice.

"Who is her," I ask him.

"Just promise me," he says.

"I-I promise," I say. When I look into his eyes, I see something I never thought I'd ever see; regret.

Snape dismisses me with a wave of his hand and I leave, pondering my godfather's words.

After eating dinner, I go down to the hospital wing to check on Hermione.

When I enter, I see Weasley sitting next to Hermione and I feel a pang of jealousy.

"Thanks for saving her," he tells me without looking up.

"You're welcome," I answer as I pull down the covers. The bruising has come back as a pale blue. I take out the paste and apply another layer to her back.

"Why do you carry that around," Weasley asks.

Why does he have to be so nosy? I sigh before answering.

"My father used to beat me when I was younger, around five and eight years old. He said that it would prepare me for my destiny," I finish with a sneer as I think of the monster my father was. "He stopped when I turned nine. Probably one of the best days of my life.

I go back to spreading the paste.

"Did you join the Dark Lord's ranks because you wanted to or because your dad forced you to," Ron questioned.

"My father urged me to do it and under pressure, I cracked," I say as I dip my fingers into the paste.

"I'm sorry for calling you, your family, Granger, Potter, and pretty much everybody names. It is really childish, now that I think back to it," I say, feeling embarrassed as I think back to the day in second year that I called Hermione a Mudblood. I'll never forget the look on her face when I said that.

"I forgive you for that," Weasley says.

"I second that," Scarhead says as he emerges from behind the curtains.

"So do I," Weaslette says as she crawls out from under the bed.

"Me too," agrees the cabinet in the corner. Dean emerges.

"I do too," Lavender pipes up as she comes out from behind the door.

"I agree," Parvati states as she emerges from the empty potions cart.

"I forgive you," Finnigan says as he comes out from behind a vase.

"I can relate to that," Katie Bell says, rolling out from under a bed. I'm glad that she forgave me after the war; I never really meant to hurt her.

"I'm in," Angelina agrees.

"Count me in," a dusty Cormac McLaggen states as he emerges from the pile of not-so-clean-anymore bedsheets.

Neville falls from the top of a medicine cabinet.

"Oww," he says, extracting a laugh from everybody.

"You can add me to the list," he adds he rubs his shoulder and gets up.

"I'm jumping on the bandwagon," a voice to my left says.

"Hermione," everyone cheers.

I turn to see Hermione trying to get up.

"You should stay lying down," almost everyone choruses, Neville and Katie a few seconds behind everyone else.

"How do you feel," I ask her.

"Like I've been hit by a Bludger," she says, cracking a smile.

"Precisely," I chuckle, "you should stay in the hospital wing for the night. You should be able to leave in the morning."

Hermione chuckles.

"I can't exactly see you in a old red dress and a white bonnet-like thingy," she chortles.

Everyone laughs at this statement. I can tell that they are imagining me, the Slytherin, wearing a dress, especially in red.

"Good to see you too Granger," I scowl.

I slip off the bed.

"It's time for Ms. Granger to get her rest, so enough with this pish-posh and leave my quiet abode," I tut in a Madam Pomfrey-like manner, making funny shooing motions with my hands.

Everyone laughs at my imitation of Madam Pomfrey. I've been to the hospital wing enough times to become an expert at imitating her voice.

"Goodnight Hermione," the Gryffindors chorus as they leave the hospital wing. 

Dumbledore just watched as the students streamed out from the hospital wing with Draco bringing up the end.

Fawkes flew to his shoulder.

"How long do you think that it will take for Mr. Malfoy to ask Ms. Granger out?" he said with a chuckle.

Fawkes wisely stayed quiet. 

_**HERMIONE'S POV**_

The next day, when I wake up, Draco is already here.

"Morning Granger," he says cheerily.

"Hey, didn't you say that you were sorry for calling us names, us including me?" I ask him.

"Hey, although I did say that, I am still Slytherin and you are Gryffindor, so I'm not exactly going best-buddies on you and your friends. I do have quite a few hexes I want to try out," he says with a smirk.

As I sit up, the covers fall down, exposing my smooth, flat stomach. I forgot that all I am wearing is my underwear, bra, and Quidditch pants. I blush and pull the covers up.

"Never thought I'd see the day that you'd look away from a near-naked girl," I say with a giggle, trying to cover my embarrassment.

Draco turns back to me and scowls. "If I didn't, your two attack dogs would chew me up."

I can't help but laugh.

"I'll send a Patronus to the girls in your dorm for clothes," he says, still blushing lightly. With a quick flick of his wand, his Patronus zooms off. It is a Dragon.

I am going to comment on this when Draco starts talking to me.

"When you are...properly clothed, you can leave the hospital wing," he says.

_**DRACO'S POV**_

After telling Hermione that, I leave the wing and head to the Slytherin dorms to rest the the Saturday away. I know that my housemates will want to talk about what I did.

They didn't get to talk to me last night after they realized how tired I was.

Well, I'm going to hear it now.

I say the password and enter the common room.

The excited chatter starts.

"Drake, that was awesome…"

"...know how to heal…"

"You tied us…"

"...at least we didn't lose,"

"Let's have a toast," Blaise roars. That's another reason that I'm friends with him; although he's quiet most of the time, he can be really loud and intimidating when he wants to.

See? Everybody quiets down.

"Okay," Blaise continues, making glasses of butterbeer appear in everyone's hands.

"This is a toast to how Draco tied us, which will probably score a spot in Granger's favorite book. He also saved a Gryffindor classmate's life...earning us thirty points. Pansy also helped and was awarded ten points, so that's forty points for you," Blaise finishes off triumphantly.

Cheers echo all around and a great klink is heard as all the glasses collide.

_**MEANWHILE:**_

Dumbledore was in his office, drinking firewhiskey.

"To me announcing the inter-house unity games for the sixth and seventh years."

_**WHILE THAT WAS HAPPENING:**_

Lavender and Parvati quickly arrived at the hospital wing after receiving Draco's Patronus.

"Oh. My. God. I don't be-lieve it," Lavender sang in a sing-songy voice.

"The hottest Slytherin in the school caught you almost naked," Parvati chants, slightly in shock. She's a little frazzled in the mind.

"I wasn't naked," I bite out, "I still had my bra, underwear, and pants on!"

"But that's good enough; once he has seen your perfect upper body, he will be dreaming about the lower," Parvati argues.

Parvati can be so blunt sometimes.

I grab the clothes that Lavender shoves at me and get dressed.

Lavender sensibly got me clothes from my own trunk, so there will be no attack on Lavender Brown; for now, that is.

After dressing, I go down to the Gryffindor common rooms. I am barely inside when the Gryffindors mob me.

"You tied us!"

"The game is going to go down in your favorite book!"

"Hermione," they all chant, lifting me up on their shoulders.

I smile and raise her arms in victory.

After the excitement dies down and both of my feet are back on the ground, Harry come over and hugs me.

"Good job Hermione!" he congratulates me.

"Nice racing 'Mione," Ginny tells me with a hug and smile.

After I take a shower, I go down to breakfast with the rest of the Gryffindors.

After they we finish and were about to get up, Dumbledore stands up.

"I am pleased at the amount of cooperation between houses, but would like to have the eighth year Slytherins and Gryffindors to play some inter-house unity games. Meet me in the DA practice room," Dumbledore announces, hoping that the students know what he's talking about.

We certainly do.

With a wave of his hand, Dumbledore dismisses us, the seventh years silent as the first through sixth years chatter about how Dumbledore had gone off the deep end, in a pink bikini, nevertheless.

What was jostling around in my mind, and definitely many others' minds was one thought.

How the heck will we ever survive?

- keep reading, and please always read my notes -

**A/N: Next chapter is kinda an intro to the games. Please review and tell me which pairings that you want. I don't do slashes.**

**These are the pairing options.**

**HARRY:**

Harry/Ginny

Harry/Millicent

**GINNY:**

Ginny/Theo

Ginny/Blaise

Ginny/Harry

**RON:**

Ron/Pansy

Ron/Lavender

**BLAISE:**

Blaise/Ginny

Blaise/Luna

_If you don't stand for something, you will fall for anything._

_-Peter Hamilton_

_**~13hermionegrangerlover**_

THANK YOU TO GRYFFINDORPRINCESS1234 FOR THE REVIEW! (FIRST REVIEWER!)

THANK YOU TO sonshine, ca803, LadyBug5859, and .GRAVE19 for following!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am sorry for my pathetic updating skills demonstrated in this story. Really, I am. This chapter is Truth-or-Dare, so expect a lot of humor in here. J.K. Rowling owns everything that you recognize, and I probably own what you don't. Sorry for typos and bad grammar, capitalization, punctuation, and anything like that. If you spot something out, please tell me. Anyways, onwards.**

Last time:

_We certainly do._

_With a wave of his hand, Dumbledore dismisses us, the seventh years silent as the first through sixth years chatter about how Dumbledore had gone off the deep end, in a pink bikini, nevertheless._

_What was jostling around in my mind, and definitely many others' minds was one thought._

_How the heck will we ever survive?_

This time:

_**HERMIONE'S POV**_

The Gryffindors were not happy campers, complaining to each other as they brushed their teeth, got changed, and took their showers.

"I can't believe Dumbledore would do that to us," Lavender whines to Parvati and I as she applies her make-up.

"Well," I say as I brush my hair.

"Don't you 'well' me," Lavender huffs as she packs up her bag.

Parvati takes that chance to speak up.

"I guess that he does have a point; the Slytherins and Gryffindors should get over these childhood grudges."

Lavender ponders the statement for a minute before sighing.

"I guess it is true, but I am going to dare those Slytherins so bad that they'll be crying for their mummies," she finishes with an evil smirk that would even send Voldemort running.

"Let's go," Parvati says as we leave the room and tromp down to the Gryffindor common room.

_**RON'S POV**_

Something much like what was happening in the Gryffindor girls' room was happening in the Gryffindor boys' rooms.

"Ach," I say as a mis-aimed a tooth brushing spell sends toothpaste into my hair.

"Does the old coot really expect us to cooperate with each other?" Dean grumbles as he stumbles into the bathroom.

"Ish dunsh know," I say through a mouthful of toothpaste.

"What?" Seamus asks.

"I do believe that translates to 'I don't know,'" Harry says as he tried to run a comb through his unruly hair, but failing miserably.

With a sigh, we leave the bathroom and walk to the common room, where the girls were waiting.

_**PANSY'S POV**_

The Slytherins, believe it or not, were taking it better than the Gryffindors.

"I wonder what's going to happen," I wonder out loud.

"I don't know, but I just hope that they don't ask what happened to me," Millicent says as she runs a brush through her hair. Millicent went through a fitness program over the summer and came back looking like a model.

Tracey looks up from her closet.

"I think that Potter has an eye out for you now that he's decided that Ginny isn't the girl for him."

"Really?" Millicent asks, brightening up.

Tracey nods her head.

Daphne agrees with a nod and Millicent smiles.

"S'go," I say impatiently as I tug her off her bed. We leave the bedroom and go to the common room, waiting for the boys to emerge from their bedroom, where they undoubtedly are holding a meeting.

_**THEO'S POV**_

The girls certainly knew the boys well, because were definitely holding a meeting.

"Do you think Lavender likes me," I ask as I flopped down on my bed.

"Ish dink dat zhe dush," Draco says before spitting a mouthful of toothpaste into the sink. Draco's excuse for scrubbing his teeth was that he didn't want anyone to say that his breath stank when he kissed them. I'm pretty sure that anyone is Hermione.

"I certainly hope so," I say with a dreamy smile.

Goyle lifts his head off of his pillow.

"Who do you like Blaise," he asks curiously.

"Why would I tell," Blaise says.

"Well, if you don't tell us here, we always can use Veritaserum on you," Goyle says. Although many people think that he's not that smart, he actually does have a brain and a logic.

"And where do you expect to get the Veritaserum?" Blaise asks.

"The Room of Requirement of course," Goyle says. See? He does have a brain/

The Room of Requirement healed itself after the last battle, returning to its full function.

"Dang," Blaise says.

"Fine; it's the Weaslette," he announces with a blush.

"Hmm." Draco says as he emerges from the bathroom, running his tongue over his pearly whites.

"I've got my eyes on Padma Patil," Terence Higgs speaks up.

"She's pretty," Goyle says before burrowing his face back into his pillow.

Blaise rolls his eyes and throws Terence's book at Goyle.

"Time to get up," he says irritatedly. Blaise is a stickler for being on time.

"I don't feel so well," Goyle complains before throwing up in the spot where Terence had just been. Terence has a quick tongue, but an even quicker mind.

"Well," Blaise says as he cleans up the mess, "you can stay back here."

With that, we leave the room.

_**HERMIONE'S POV**_

The Gryffindors leave the common room, trooping down to breakfast.

Upon arrival, we seat ourselves and dig in, the Slytherins making their way over to their table.

"Deshe pinchake arg ood," Ron says through his full mouth.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Harry, what's the translation for that," Seamus asks Harry.

"That'd be 'these pancakes are good,' I do believe," Harry says as he pours maple syrup onto his small stack of pancakes.

He looks over at Ron's plate and compares the food amounts.

"And to believe you're still hungry," Harry says dryly before taking a bite.

"Wursh? Eem u grewin boy," Ron says as he forks another pancake.

Before Seamus can ask, Harry answers his question. "That'd be 'What? I'm a growing boy.'"

At the end of breakfast, Dumbledore stands up.

"If eighth year Slytherins and Gryffindors would follow me."

We rise and followed him out of the Great Hall.

"I'm so scared," Parvati whispers to me.

"Don't be; it's probably just going to be Truth-or-Dare with the Slytherins," I say reassuringly.

"And that's why I'm scared," Parvati says. "It's the Slytherins."

Dumbledore comes to halt and puts out his hand. A door materializes and Dumbledore enters.

There are chairs all over the room and everyone claims one.

"Alright. To be quick, you're going to be playing the following games: Truth or Dare, I've Never, and Battle of Wits. The instructions for the games will appear and after each game is considered finished, the next sheet will appear. The doors will be locked until you play all three games. Drinks, meals, and snacks will be provided. Any questions?"

There is silence.

Dumbledore puts a scroll down on a table that has suddenly appeared and we all gather around the table, hesitantly of course.

"Good luck," Dumbledore says before leaving the room.

There is complete silence; then Theo breaks it.

"Hello enemy Gryffindors. Do you speak English or will we need a translator?"

**A/N: Sorry; short chapter and horrible last line, but that's where I'm going to cut it off. I will update ASAP to make up for the long wait that you've gone through. Next chapter will be Truth-or-Dare, so if you have a good truth or dare, please tell me in a review. Opinions and thoughts on the chapter are appreciated. Thanks for sticking with me. Stay tuned for the next chapter, which will be longer.**

_"...Searching for something in the distance, so close you can almost taste it, release your inhibitions, feel the rain on your skin..."_

_-from the song Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield_

_**~13hermionegrangerlover**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: See? I told you I'd update! So here it is; the truth or dare chapter. I don't own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does. Sorry for any typos, spelling errors, grammatical errors, punctuation errors, and any other errors that you find.**

_**If you haven't gone back and read the new version of chapters 1, 2, and 3, do that right now!**_

Last time:

_"Good luck," Dumbledore says before leaving the room._

_There is complete silence; then Theo breaks it._

_"Hello enemy Gryffindors. Do you speak English or will we need a translator?"_

This time:

_**HERMIONE POV**_

Harry glares at Theo.

"We are perfectly good humans, unlike you lot," Ron says, jumping to his feet, his face turning a signature Weasley red.

"Who said that we aren't good humans," Theo exclaims angrily as he stands up.

"I do, you Death-Eater scum," Ron says, getting riled up.

"Don't call me that," Theo says, his hands balling up into fists, his stance mirroring Ron's.

"Okay, okay, no need to get all riled up," Pansy and I say at the same time.

Everyone stares at us and we stare at each other.

"We-ird," Lavenders says in her sing-songy voice.

More silence.

"Well," Harry says, breaking the silence; "we probably should read the scroll that Dumbledore left us."

"Good idea," Millicent agrees as she picks up the scroll and reads it out loud.

_I see that you guys have finally stopped going at each others necks and decided to pick up the scroll. Thank you. As I said, truth or dare is first. The rules and other additional info are listed below. When you are done with playing truth or dare, the scroll for Battle of Wits will appear. We, the teachers, will understand if you need to perform the dares in class or in the Great Hall. Anyone can start the game off. Good luck._

_1. If you choose not to answer a question or do a dare, then you remove an article of clothing._

_2. No ping-pong (no choosing the person that just chose you)_

_3. No catfights or killing please._

_4. If you choose truth and decide to answer it, you will be unable to lie. There is an anti-lying spell on this room._

_5. Each student will get a list of dares to complete if they are unable to do them in this room._

_6. Slytherins should try and choose Gryffindors and vice versa._

After Millicent finishes reading the scroll, Lavender immediately pipes up.

"I call being first."

"Alright," I say, "let's just go through names so we know each other. I am Hermione Granger."

"Ronald Weasley."

"Parvati Patil."

"Lavender Brown."

"Dean Thomas."

"Seamus Finnegan."

"Cormac McLaggen."

"Harry Potter."

"Neville Longbottom."

"Pansy Parkinson."

"Millicent Bulstrode."

"Tracey Davis."

"Daphne Greengrass."

"Theo Nott."

"Blaise Zabini."

"Terrence Higgs."

"Draco Malfoy."

"And Goyle is absent because he's feeling sick," Theo says.

I look around.

"Great. Now let's get started," I chirp.

**(A/N: To keep it short, I am going to make the person's choice one word in quotation marks. Ex: "Truth.")**

_**LAVENDER'S POV**_

I look around at my possible choices of Slytherins.

"Higgs," I say, calling on the handsome boy.

"Dare," I smirk as I imagine all the horrible things that I can do.

"I dare you to dress as a belly-dancer and dance on the breakfast table like that tomorrow," I say.

He shudders.

"Dang. You already got me there. There is no way that I'm doing that," he says as he whips his hoodie off.

I can't help but smirk.

Theo whistles approvingly. "Never knew you had it in you Brown."

I blush at his praise. Okay; so I have this itty bitty crush on Theo, which I think the rest of my dorm knows."

"Weasley," Terrence says, calling on the handsome doofus. I couldn't believe it when he broke up with me, went to Hermione, and came back to me. I turned him down.

"T-truth," he stutters. Poor boy. He never really was one with nerves.

"What was your most embarrassing moment," he asks.

Ron shudders and screws his eyes up tight.

"When I was turning eight, I got a present from Fred and George. I was so stupid when I opened it. In it, there was a huge, and I mean huge, spider. It was smaller than an Acromantula, but bigger than a dinner plate. I had these long hairy legs and I screamed like a girl," he finishes with a blush.

I can't help but sniggle; a cross between a snort and a giggle. I find that it is becoming really popular after Leah McKnowne did it in an interview. I really aspire to be like her.

"What was that," Theo asks me in awe.

"A sniggle," I say, "it's a cross between a snort and a giggle."

"That was so, cool," Theo says.

"Thanks," I say. I'm pretty sure that my cheeks are stained crimson.

Harry coughs.

"Oh, right," Ron says.

"Malfoy."

"Dare."

"I dare you to tap dance on top of the Slytherin table tomorrow," Ron says. Can't wait to see this!

"Sure," Malfoy says before scanning us Gryffindors for a victim.

"Patil," he says, calling on Parvati.

"Dare."

"I dare you to set a firecracker off underneath Dumbledore's chair."

"Fine," Parvati says with a shrug. Malfoy looks so disappointed in the reaction he got from her.

"Tracey," Parvati says, calling on the beautiful Slytherin.

"I dare you to wear red tomorrow."

Tracey wrinkles her nose, but agrees.

"Longbottom," she says, calling on the courageous Gryffindor, who doesn't look that courageous anymore.

"Dare," he squeaks.

"Do a muggle dance for us and get the rest of the Gryffindors to do it too," she dares.

"Easy; Macarena," he says getting up out of his chair.

_**TRACEY'S POV**_

The Gryffindors move their chairs out of the way and get in a four by two person rectangle, not including Granger.

"One, Two, ready Go!" she calls out.

Granger starts singing some sort of song and the Gryffs start to move in sync. Every new motion they do, their knees bend a bit. It's creepy. When everyone has their hands on their hips they yell "Hey Macarena" and turn to the right, still moving in sync.

When they come around to a full 360, the back row kneels down and the front row dose does and faces the back row, taking a step to the right so that they two rows are alternating. The back row stands up and walks in between the original front row people and dose doe, turning to face forwards.

The two rows then do the whole macarena thing again until they are facing each other and then they all dose doe and end.

I look around and see the other Slytherins with their jaws drilling a hole through the earth. The Gryffs reclaim their chairs and sit back down.

"That was wicked," Blaise says, sounding truly impressed.

"Thanks," they all chorus.

"How'd you do that is perfect sync," I ask them.

The Gryffs exchange glances.

"Well," Potter says smugly; "Over the summer, we all got together and started a Dance Crew."

"What's it called," Draco asks, sounding mildly interested.

Granger suddenly starts blushing.

"Warp Kick-Crew," she mumbles.

"What's that," Draco asks, amused.

"Warp Kick-Crew," she repeats, saying it louder.

"Cool," Pansy says. "Can you show us one of the dances?" she asks.

The Gryffs look at each other for each others approval.

"Which one," Hermione asks.

"How about Selene? It includes you," Potter speaks up.

"'Kay," she says.

_**DRACO'S POV**_

The nine Gryffs partner up and Longbottom stands to the side. He flicks his wand and conjures what I've learned to recognize as a boom-box.

Potter partners up with Patil, Weasley partner up with Brown, and Granger partners up McLaggen. Wait, what?

I feel a pang of jealousy stab at my heart as he wraps his arms around her waist and holds her right right hand in his left.

The music starts and McLaggen shows her the way around the dance floor, and when the arpeggio-like thing starts, he swings her out so that they are full-spread with only their hands touching.

They go whirling and twirling all over the dance floor, dipping and spinning around the other pairs, and I feel jealous of the Warp Kick-Crew.

When the music ends, McLaggen dips her really low and leans in so that his lips are nearly touching hers.

I. Will. Make. Him. Pay. She's MINE.

The Slytherins start applauding Warp Kick-Crew and I join in. They seat themselves and the game continues.

"Greengrass," Longbottom says, calling on the girl.

"Dare," she says.

"I dare you to cheer for Gryffindor at the next Quidditch game."

_Jeez!_ Never thought that Gryffs could be so Slytherin with their dares.

Daphne purses her lips before nodding her head yes.

"Granger," she says.

"Dare, and please, let's all call each other by our first names," she says.

"Fine with me," she says with a shrug.

Daphne furrows her brow as she thinks of a dare for Granger to do.

"I dare you to tapdance with Draco on top of the Slytherin table."

"Hey," I say, making myself sound whiny, "what if I don't want to?"

Theo snorts.

"Well, you'll do it anyways." I force a pout on my face and Granger starts laughing.

"What," I ask irritatedly.

"You..." she says before breaking off into another set of giggles. "You...you...you look so...adorable when...you're p-pouting," she says, giggling between every word.

I can't help but scowl.

Potter coughs and does something to Hermione and she stops laughing.

"How'd you do that?" I ask, unable to keep the curiosity out of my voice.

"To be honest, I don't know. Hermione just has these two spots that when you poke will either make her stop laughing or start laughing."

"Really," I ask.

"Yep," he replies, reaching an arm out.

"Oh no you don't...Harry," Hermione squeals as she backs away from Potter.

Potter lunges at her and pokes her and she starts laughing uncontrollably.

"Harry," she says between laughs, "make...it...s-stop," she says before breaking into another fit of laughter.

Potter pokes her again and she stops laughing.

Her face is a shade of red that rivals Weasley's hair.

_**HERMIONE'S POV**_

Oh god. How embarrassing can it get? Now everybody knows that I have these odd reflexes when I get poked.

I try and hide my embarrassment as I scan the room for a Slytherin who hasn't been chosen yet. I decide on Pansy Parkinson.

"Pansy," I say.

"Truth," she says.

I immediately know what I want to ask. "What has been the funniest thing that has happened in the Slytherin common room?"

_**PANSY'S POV**_

I don't really recall anything that is that funny that has happened, except for one incident in third year that involves Draco. Since I can't recall anything worth saying, I decide to tell about that incident.

"Well, at one point in third year, Draco came back with a bleeding nose, screaming like a little girl. We never got the full story, but it still was funny seeing the Slytherin Prince wailing like dying animal."

After I finish, Potter, Weasley, and Granger start laughing like crazy.

"Oh god 'Mione," Weasley says, choking the words out as he falls to the ground.

Granger is laughing so hard that tears are streaming down her cheeks. Draco is red as a tomato.

What's going on?

"Pansy," Draco growls, "you mean that of all the incidents that have happened in the common rooms, you just had to tell that one?"

"Why's it so funny?" Theo asks, stating the question on all of our minds.

"Because the reason that I was screaming like a little girl involves the brains of the Golden Trio, her fist, and my nose."

_Whoops._

"Nice one Granger," Theo chuckles as he throws an arm around Draco's shoulders, cracking up.

Draco walks over to Hermione and starts poking her.

"H-hey," she manages to say through her laughter.

He finally hits the spot that gets her to stop.

Granger stops laughing, but her shoulders are shaking still and her face is flushed red as Weasley's hair.

"Sorry," she apologizes as she gets up.

Draco grunts to show his annoyance.

Hermione walks over to Potter and Ron...wait...did I just think Ron? He's Weasley, not Ron. Hermione walks over to Potter and Weasley and slaps them across the face and they stop laughing and get up.

"Thanks for the laugh Pansy," Weasley says.

I blush then snap out of it.

What is wrong with me?

_Weasley is a blood-traitor, a redhead, and gangly,_ I tell myself.

Another voice at the back of my mind argues back.

_The times of blood racism are gone, and his red hair is really nice and floppy, not to mention the fact that he's no longer gangly. He's handsome_.

Suddenly, I realize what I am thinking and shake my head.

I might need to have a little talk with the house-elves about the caffeine in the coffee at breakfast, because I think my mind is a little messed up right now.

Someone snaps their fingers in front of my face and I come back to planet earth.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"It's your turn," McLaggen says irritatedly.

"Fine then," I snap, "if you think you are so superior then it's your turn."

"Dare," he answers calmly.

"I dare you to do fifty push-ups," I say angrily.

"Fine," he says.

He drops to the floor and executes fifty perfect push-ups.

_**RON'S POV**_

"Not bad," Pansy says, complimenting Cormac.

I feel a feeling stab at my heart. Can it possibly be jealousy?

Cormac gets back in his seat.

"Theo."

"Dare."

"I dare you to...kiss any girl in the room."

Theo gets up and walks over to the Gryffindor cluster of girls.

_**LAVENDER'S POV**_

Theo starts walking over to Hermione, Parvati and I. I start sweating.

Does he like me, or does he like Hermione or Parvati?

Theo walks over, locks eyes with me, and leans in.

He kisses me.

It takes me a second to respond.

I don't know how long we've been kissing for, but someone coughs and we break apart, blushing.

Theo wraps his arm around my shoulders and whispers in my ear.

"Will you go out with me?"

I look up at him. He's fidgeting with his fingers.

I lean into his ear and whisper back to him.

"Yes."

A smile blooms across his face.

"Pay up," Hermione cheers triumphantly.

I turn to see her exchanging sickles with Parvati.

"You were betting on the kiss?" I ask in disbelief.

"Nope," Hermione responded. "I was betting on how long it would take for Theo to ask you out. Parvati here betted that it would take a month and I bet he'd ask you out today," she says.

"Wow, Granger," Malfoy says, a smirk plastered on his face and an odd look in his eyes. "I never thought that'd you'd bet on your friends' happiness."

Hermione smirks. "There's a lot that you don't know about Gryffindors," she says.

"Okay," Draco says dismissively.

Theo sits down and the game resumes.

"Granger, since you're so bold. What shall it be?"

"Dare."

Theo gets a mischievous look in his eyes.

"I dare you to draw on Draco's back with a Sharpie."

_**HERMIONE'S POV**_

I ponder my options and finally nod.

Draco pulls his shirt up, exposing his chest. I blush as he lays down on the floor. Luckily, his jeans are pulled up over his boxers.

I conjure a Sharpie and decide what to draw on Draco's back before starting.

I draw a long curving line and start drawing a circle when Draco's back starts shaking. He's laughing. I lift the Sharpie up and examine the circle. Luckily, it's not messed up.

"Can you stop laughing," I ask him. He doesn't stop, so I poke him in the side to try and get him to stop.

Sadly, he's not like me and that just gets him going.

I cap my Sharpie and wait for him to stop.

After a good minute, he stops laughing and I continue my work on his back. The others crowd around Draco and I keep on working.

After ten minutes, I cap my Sharpie.

"Hey, Malfoy," I say. "I'm going to need you to sit up so I can continue working," I say.

He sits up and I uncap my Sharpie. I place the point down and continue working on his arm.

After three more minutes, I cap my Sharpie.

"There."

The others voice their approval of my image and design.

"It better not be a hippogriff," Draco says.

"It isn't," Pansy tells him.

"What is it," he asks.

Pansy does some sort of spell and an image of his back floats in front of him.

He reaches out and strokes the Dragon's tail, running his fingers over the flames that run around his arm.

He turns to face me. "It's amazing," he tells me.

"Thanks."

"Well, let's keep going," Theo interrupts.

Draco pulls his shirt back on and we sit down on the couches that appear to replace our chairs.

"Blaise."

"Truth."

"What's your most embarrassing moment?" I ask.

Blaise doesn't say anything, but takes off his shirt.

"Seamus."

"Dare."

"I dare you to swim across the Black Lake tomorrow."

"Consider it on my agenda list," he says.

Millicent is called on.

"Truth."

"What was the dumbest thing that you did on your own free will?" Seamus asked.

"My cousin and I had a eat-off," Millicent replied with a blush.

"Thomas; what will it be?"

Dean thinks for a minute before responding.

"Truth."

"Who's has the worst hairstyle in the room?" she asks.

"Sorry Theo, but your hair would look better shaggy."

Theo shrugged. "Okay. I like it like this, but it's your opinion."

He calls on Pansy who chooses dare.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate yourself on looks."

"I'd give myself a five," she answers.

I'm surprised. I would give her a nine. She's got a beautiful body and lovely black hair.

"You're not a five," Ron speaks up, "you're more of a nine."

Pansy blushes. Is it possible that she likes Ron? It seems so.

Pansy scans the room for a victim.

"Potter; what is your way of death by Pansy?"

Harry gulps.

"That'd be a dare."

"Say the words 'in bed' after everything you say for the next ten minutes."

"Okay," Harry says before adding 'in bed' to the end of the sentence.

Dean cracks up and I wrinkle my nose in disgust.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Dean," I tell him.

"It belongs there," Harry says before adding 'in bed.'

Even I crack a smile.

Harry sighs. "Pansy, you know how mean that dare was...in bed."

Everyone chuckles.

"Yeah, I know."

"Alright in bed. I choose Draco in bed."

Everyone in the room cracks up, including me. Draco just scowls.

After we've composed ourselves, Draco choses dare.

"I dare you to write a secret love letter to Snape...in bed." Harry says with a huff.

"I'm guessing that you mean that you are daring me to write a secret love letter to Snape, right," Draco asks.

"Yes," Harry says, before adding 'in bed' as an afterthought, getting Dean laughing again.

Draco summons a piece of parchment and scrawls out a love letter.

"I don't want to read it...in bed," Harry whines.

"Gryffindor are known for their bravery, right?" Draco asks innocently.

Harry glares at him before snatching it out of Draco's hand.

"Dear Sevvie," Harry reads, "I am absolutely infatuated with you (in bed). You are the handsomest person I've ever known and I'd like to go on a date with you (in bed). Meet me at midnight at the astronomy tower (in bed). Love, your secret admirer (in bed)."

By the time that Harry is done reading the letter, his face is red and everyone is in stitches.

_**DRACO'S POV**_

Now _that_ was one of the funniest things that I've ever heard. Ever.

"Pansy, I am going to kill you...in bed," he fumes, which cracks Dean up again.

Pansy smiles innocently. "Only ten seconds left."

"Thank God...in bed," Potter sighs.

"There, that's it," Pansy announces.

Potter looks like he's about to strangle Pansy, but both Hermione and Weasley grab a hold of him and pull him back down onto the couch.

"Here." Potter hands me the letter. "Mail it."

"Okay..."

"Next," Blaise says, elbowing me.

"Parvati," I say, calling on the Indian.

"Dare."

"I dare you to french-kiss Terrence," I say. Terrence shoots me a look that clearly says 'thank you so much Draco, but I am going to kill you for that later.' I just sit there and smirk.

They french kiss for a minute, then Theo pulls them away from each other.

"That's enough for now you two lovebirds," he says.

Parvati blushes and goes back to her seat while Terrence just has a dreamy smile.

"Umm...Blaise," Parvati says.

"Dare," Blaise answers.

"Drink three bottles of hot-sauce at dinner."

Blaise looked apologetic.

"I'm allergic to hot sauce, so no can do."

With that, he slipped his pants off and called on Neville.

"Dare."

"I dare you to talk back to Snape in Potions."

Neville pales, but agrees to do so.

"Tracey."

Tracey chooses truth.

"What is your most embarrassing nickname?"

Tracey turns beet-red and whispers something.

"What was that," Lavender asks.

"Trash-talk Tracey," she repeats louder.

She scans the room for a Gryffindor victim.

"Dean," calls out.

"Dare, you know me!"

"I dare you to drink as much butterbeer as you can in the Great Hall."

"Sure," he answers dismissively.

"Theo, truth or dare?" he asks.

"I chose dare."

"I dare you to do the chicken dance on top of the Gryffindor table at breakfast," he dares Theo. I can't wait for tomorrow.

"Sure," Theo answers.

"McLaggen."

"Dare."

"I dare you to give Hermione a hickey."

I growl and he sneaks a glance over at me. He understands that I don't like that, and pulls his shirt off.

I straighten back up, glad that McLaggen has enough common sense.

"Draco."

"Dare."

"I dare you to show everyone the image of the dragon that Hermione drew on you at breakfast tomorrow."

"Okay; Parvati."

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss a plate at dinner tonight," I dare her.

"Alrighty," she says as she chooses a victim.

"Terrence."

"Dare."

"I dare you to flip a bowl full of food onto the top of your head at dinner today."

"Okay; Granger."

"Truth."

"Virgin or not?"

Hermione blushes. "I am."

She turns over to the Slytherin side of the room and picks a person.

"Blaise."

"Truth."

"If you could bring one thing from your imagination to life, what would it be?"

"I am not answering that. Let's call it game over, shall we?"

With a nod, those who gave up their clothes pick them up and put them back on.

A slip of paper appears in front of everyone who has a dare to complete.

_Draco:_

_Dared to-_

_1. Tapdance on the top of the Slytherin table with Hermione Granger at breakfast._

_2. Mail the anonymous love letter to Snape._

_3. Show the dragon on your back at breakfast tomorrow._

_Parvati:_

_Dared to-_

_1. Set a firecracker off underneath Dumbledore's chair._

_2. Kiss a dinner plate at dinner tonight._

_Tracey:_

_Dared to-_

_1. Wear red tomorrow._

_Daphne:_

_Dared to-_

_1. Cheer for Gryffindor at the next Quidditch game._

_Seamus:_

_Dared to-_

_1. Swim across the Black Lake tomorrow._

_Hermione:_

_Dared to-_

_1. Tapdance with Draco on top of the Slytherin table tomorrow at breakfast._

_Neville:_

_Dared to-_

_1. Talk back to Snape in Potions_

_Dean:_

_Dared to-_

_Drink as much butterbeer as possible in the Great Hall_

_Theo:_

_Dared to-_

_1. Do the chicken dance on top of the Gryffindor table at breakfast_

_Terrence:_

_Dared to-_

_1. Flip a bowl full of food onto the top of your head at dinner today._

A scroll appears in front of us and Hermione picks it up.

"On to the next game?" she asks.

"On to the next game," we respond.

**A/N: This better be appreciated; it's about 10 pages on Google Docs. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! I wrote you a really long chapter, so you'd better tell me what you like and what you didn't!**

_Don't stop believin'_

_-Journey's song "Don't stop Believin'"_

_**~13hermionegrangerlover**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello; good to be back! Here is the fifth chapter, which is going to be about Battle of Wits. Battle of Wits is a made up game that I am claiming rights to. If you know a game that sounds like it fits the description of Battle of Wits, please tell me so that I can revoke the rights, as I don't approve of pirating or plagiarism. As always, I don't own the Harry Potter series, owning just the plot. J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter series. Sorry for typos and bad grammar, capitalization, punctuation, and anything like that. If you spot something out, please tell me. I just got a beta for my story, and she recently has been editing my last chapter. She is 'Strength of Spirit', and I would like to thank her for her wonderful advice, time, and skills. So, Thank You to Strength of Spirit for helping me improve my story more than I ever could. The only editing I really have done is the first chapter. I own all the poems, but the movie Dirty Dancing is NOT mine! On to Battle of Wits!**

Last time:

_A scroll appears in front of us and Hermione picks it up._

_"On to the next game?" she asks._

_"On to the next game," we respond._

This time:

_**HERMIONE'S POV**_

I clear my throat and start reading the scroll.

_I see that you students have survived the first game, and I would like to congratulate you. I do expect a few odd dares to be performed tomorrow, but that can be expected. I hope that you are getting along well, as I don't feel like dealing with any decapitated heads right now, or ever. Anyways, as many of you are thinking, 'on with it, you old coot', and I do apologize for rambling. The rules of Battle of Wits are listed below. You are to split into groups by house, as the game will not work in the desired way if not. I realize that there are nine Gryffindors and only eight Slytherins, so one of the Slytherins will be taking two turns to answer and ask questions. Good luck, and have fun._

_To play Battle of Wits, you will need to have two teams. Line both teams up so that they are facing each other. Team A will ask a question, and then Team B will answer the question by using five words or less. These three words are prohibited: The, He, She. Each team gets a point for every answer and each team loses a point for every one of the prohibited words used. Every five questions that a team answers, the team member who answered last will have one minute to make up a poem to recite. If they do so, then they get five points. The game ends when one team reaches a certain amount of points. For this game between Gryffindor and Slytherin, the amount will be 25 points._

_As you can see, it is very confusing. Score is kept by the floating numbers above each team's heads. Time will be counted in blue on each person's right palm. Good luck!_

I roll up the scroll and place it on the table. Everybody slumps back on the couches.

Finally, Pansy gets tired of sitting around and turns commando-drill-sergeant on us.

"Wellwhatarewewaitingfor?Weallheardthescroll,sowhyarewesittingaroundlikefleafilledpotatosacks?Let'sgetthisgameontheroad!" she says, talking lightning-fast.

"Harry," Seamus whines.

Harry just sighs before slowing down Pansy's hyped speaking.

"I believe that that meant 'Well what are we waiting for? We all heard the scroll, so why are we sitting around like flea filled potato sacks? Let's get this game on the road!'"

I turn towards Pansy.

"Are you okay Pansy," I ask cautiously.

"No,Iamnotokay,Iamstarvingtodeath!Theoldcootdidn'tleaveusanyfood!"

Before Seamus can ask, Harry translates.

"'No, I am not okay, I am starving to death! The old coot didn't leave us any food.'"

I raise a questioning eyebrow and Draco answers my unasked question.

"Pansy has some sort of problem; she can't go very long without eating, and she will get really hyped once she bypasses her 'time-limit.' After about two minutes, she will calm down and turn all sluggish until she evens out."

Sure enough, Pansy is slowing down her ranting about 'the old coot.'

"Well," Harry comments from beside me, "she sounds like someone I know."

Ron elbows him in the ribs with a scowl.

"What," Ron complains, "I am a growing boy, and it doesn't help that we are being starved."

At this Pansy leaps to her feet and shakes a fist at the ceiling of the room.

"You old coot! I am so freaking starving here! You can't starve us here!" she screams before slumping back onto the couch.

Suddenly, a note appears on the table.

Before I can get to it, Malfoy's long nimble fingers scoop it out of reach. He gives me a charming smile before reading it.

_I understand that you are starving Ms. Parkinson and Mr. Weasley, but it isn't quite time for lunch. Sorry for cutting your breakfast short, so that is the reason. You have forty-five minutes to play Battle of Wits. For the sake of lunch, the number of points can be lowered to 20. I also have decided that you will be sleeping in the Room of Requirement. Yes, I can change the room so that there is a Girl's Bathroom and a Boy's Bathroom and a Boy's Bedroom and a Girl's Bedroom. Ta-Ta!_

Malfoy scowls.

"Well," Dean says, "let's follow Pansy's advice and 'get this game on the road.' It's a great way to pass the time, so let's give it a go."

_**TERRENCE'S POV**_

As we all get in a line on the couches, it is decided that Daphne will be going twice.

Across from us from the left, there is Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, Patil, Granger, McLaggen, Brown, Thomas, and Finnegan.

Potter is paired with Millicent, Weasley is paired with Pansy, Longbottom is paired with me, Patil is with Blaise, Granger is with Draco, McLaggen is with Tracey, Brown is with Theo, and Thomas and Finnegan are with Daphne.

Potter clears his throat and asks the first question.

"What is your favorite color?"

"Neon. Pink. Green."

Millicent loves neon pink so much, that her bedsheets are the first thing you notice when you walk into the girls room.

Weasley then asks his question.

"What is your most embarrassing moment.

"Muggle. Candy. Barf." Pansy answers with a blush. If I remember correctly, the Slytherins were once playing a game of truth-or-dare in the common room and Pansy was dared to eat as much muggle candy as she could. She managed to eat 123 candy bars before throwing. Poor girl. She was anorexic, and that's the real reason why she has her food-related mood swings.

Longbottom asks me what is my favorite spell.

I ponder my plethora of spells and decide on this one spell that I used a while back. It makes pink and green fish swim around the victim's head. It really is quite funny to see.

"Fish. Swim. Around. Head. Spell." I answer.

"What is your least favorite person, and why?" Patil asks Blaise.

"Potter. He-" before Blaise can continue to speak a buzzer goes off.

"You said the word 'he,'" Granger tells him.

The score is now 3-0, Slytherin in the lead.

Granger then takes her turn asking Draco a question.

"Why did you join the side of the Light?" she asks.

"Mother. Felt. In. Debt. Light." he answers.

I never knew that, but when I shoot Draco a questioning glance, he glares at me. I raise my hands to show that I don't mean any harm.

McLaggen then asks Tracey a question.

"Who was your first kiss?" he asks.

"Blaise. When. Drunk," she replies, blushing a Weasley shade of crimson. I remember that. We were celebrating a Quidditch win, and she got a little drunk. She staggered over to Blaise and planted a wet kiss on his lips. Man, was she embarrassed when we told her what she had done.

Is it me, or does McLaggen look jealous?

Yeah, I think that he looks jealous.

"You've got one minute to make up a poem Davis," McLaggen tells her. Tracey puts her hands over her ears and starts thinking. Everyone stares at their hands and count down until her time is up.

"Time's up," I say, shaking her.

Tracey stands up and recites her poem.

"I look in the rippling water,

The cherry blossoms fall,

Bees buzzing to and from,

Cherry blossoms for all."

Everybody claps and Tracey bows. She just earned us five more points.

Brown then asks her new boyfriend a question.

"Who was your first kiss?"

"Linda. Slyca. Messed. Up. Girl." Theo answers with a shake of his head. Draco mutters his agreement. It's the understatement of the year if he's saying that Linda Slyca was messed up. She had to be sent to St. Mungos because she was trying to strangle Draco.

_**DRACO'S POV**_

Thomas takes a turn asking Daphne a question.

"What is your favorite plant?"

The shy Slytherin answers with two words.

"Sweet. Caroline."

The Gryffs exchange a look before going on.

Finnegan asks Daphne if her sister is horrible.

"Not. Horrible. A. Terror," she answers with a shudder. I can't help but agree. She is a simpering fool who cares only about wealth, flicking her hair over her shoulder all the time. She always talks in sickly sweet baby voice that grates my ears like fingernails on a muggle chalkboard. I hate her; actually, the word loathe is better.

The score is 12-0, Slytherin leading. It's our turn to ask questions.

"What is the worst part about being the chosen one?" Millicent asks Potter.

"Always. Turned. To," he answers with an eye roll. For once in my life, I can't help but agree. Every single first year turns to me, just because many respect me and my family.

Pansy then takes a turn asking the not-so-gangly-anymore orangutan.

"What is the worst part about being Gryffindor?"

"Keeping. Non. Gryffindor-like. Secrets."

That sentence peaks my curiosity. Is he implying the fact that Gryffindors aren't always goody-two-shoes?

Terrence then asks Longbottom if he's scared of Snape.

"No. Just. Terrified. Stinky. Breath," Neville answers with a shudder. That brings a laugh out of the Gryffindors as the Slytherins just look irked.

It then is Blaise's turn.

"What is the worst part about rooming with Granger?"

I perk up and listen to Patil's answer.

"Always. Fretting. Homework." Patil answers, as she puts her hands up in a defensive way. I can't help but smirk.

Hermione glares at her, but softens quickly.

Finally, it's my turn.

"What's your favorite movie and what's your favorite part of it?" I ask her. I recently got acquainted with muggle movies through Blaise, as his parents often use muggle appliances.

Hermione flushes.

"Dirty. Dancing. Final. Dance." she answers.

"Hmm," I say. "Interesting title."

Hermione blushes an even deeper shade of red.

Tracey elbows me and I shut up.

"Hermione, you have one minute to come-up with a poem," Potter says.

Hermione closes her eyes, and at the end of the minute, she stands up.

"Fingers wiggling,

Barefoot toes,

Children giggling,

Grass-stained clothes,

Summer dew-drops,

Hot burning sun,

Sticky lollipops,

Shoelaces undone,

Splashing in the pool,

Watermelon smiles,

Resting in the cool,

Dirty clothes in piles,

A cold icy shower,

A loose night gown,

Eight of the hour,

Children lying down,

For tomorrow is a new day,

Of more sticky sweat,

And more summer play,

But sleep is to come yet."

Everyone is astounded that it only took one minute for her to come up with such a good poem, but I knew that she could do it. She probably already had a book of poems that she's written.

After Patil clears her throat, the game keeps going, 12-10, Slytherin in the lead.

"What is your favorite color," Tracey asks.

"Mint. Green. Though. Not. Gryffindor." he answers.

A Gryff liking a Slytherin color? Unheard of.

Theo then asks Brown a question, which just so happens to be who her first kiss was.

"Ron. Weasley," she answers simply.

Daphne the smiles wickedly.

"Thomas," she calls, "was your first shag good?"

Thomas pales, then answers.

"Yes."

_**HARRY POV**_

It's now a tie between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

If Seamus answers without using one of the forbidden words, we will be ahead of them.

When Daphne asks her question, Seamus breathes a sigh of relief.

The question was "How would you describe the Gryffindor common room?"

"Warm. Red. Cozy. Slytherin-free."

At the last two words, everyone laughs, both Gryffindor and Slytherin alike.

"Very funny Seamus," chortles Blaise.

"Gryffs are ahead of us by one point; it is 13-12," Theo informs everyone.

It's now our turn to ask questions, and I start thinking of questions that will get the Slytherins to utter forbidden words.

Finally, I have a question.

"Who was your date to the Yule Ball," I ask.

"Mr. Blaisie. Over. There," she answers, whacking so-mentioned-boy on the head.

Ron then takes his turn, asking Pansy what special talents she has.

"Speaking. Fast. Backwards." She answers.

Ater Pansy has demonstrated her talent to the rest of the group, Hermione takes a turn.

"If you could kiss one girl all throughout Hogwarts, who would she be?" she asks.

Malfoy swallows before answering.

"Girl. Doesn't. Notice."

While I am puzzling out what he meant, Cormac asks Tracey Davis if she hates muggle-borns.

"No! Hermione. Good. Frie-" she answers before clapping a hand over her mouth.

After I hear this, I feel a wave of shock. Hermione's friends with a Slytherin?

"'Mione," Ron growls.

"Hermione..." I say in a dangerously low tone, "please...explain."

Hermione is so casual as she turns to face me.

"Well, we met in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I was crying over a boy, and so was Tracey, so when we both screamed 'I hate him,' at the same time, we started telling each other about our woes. I would have gone straight to Ginny, but that was the time that you guys were... were...erm. Yeah. Anyways. She really is a good friend, and a source for news of going ons about the Slytherin common rooms."

"Whoakay," Theo says, voicing his approval.

"So, Theo; do you know Draco's crush? I wonder how I can bribe that out of you."

Theo sputters before coming up with a response.

"Yes. No. Bribes."

At this, Malfoy turns on Theo.

"And how would you know my crush?" he asks threateningly.

Theo gulps.

"I'm just very observant," Theo answers.

Malfoy sends one last glare his way, and the game goes on.

"What are your two favorite types of flowers?" Dean asks Daphne.

"Daffodils and-"

The buzzer goes off.

"You said 'and' while answering," I tell her.

The score is now 13-17. If Daphne answers this question and comes up with a poem, the game is over.

"Have the Slytherins ever pranked Snape?" Seamus asks.

"Yes." Daphne answers.

"You have one minute for the poem Daph," Theo tells her.

Daphne stares at the coffee table, and when we shake her, she stands up.

"Watch the players fly

Look! Our seeker is diving

He has caught the snitch."

"What type of poem was that," Dean asks in an outrage.

At this, Hermione starts talking.

"That poem was a haiku. A haiku is a type of Japanese poetry. The first line has five syllables in it. In this case, "Watch-the-play-ers-fly." The second line then has seven syllables. In this haiku, it is "Look-our-see-ker-is-di-ving." The third and last line of the poem then has five syllables. "He-has-caught-the-snitch." Haikus are easy to write, and only take up to a minute to write. It is counted as a form of poetry and that poem passes. Slytherin wins."

With that, a scroll appears on the table, along with a huge picnic basket.

As Ron rushes towards the basket, we all yell at him.

"Save some for us!"

_Hey, do you know what?_

_Slytherins are not that bad._

_This can not be real_

_**GUYS! I AM GOING TO BE CHANGING MY PEN NAME FROM 13HERMIONEGRANGERLOVER TO **_ .Starligh-Mist_**! I JUST NEED TO PUT THIS NOTE UP IN MY OTHER STORIES SO EVERYONE KNOWS, THEN I WILL BE CHANGING MY PEN NAME. IF YOU EVER ARE GOING TO SEARCH ME, BE AWARE THAT THE NUMBER 13 WILL ALWAYS BE AT THE BEGINNING OF MY PEN NAME.**_

**A/N: Yes! There that chapter is! It was so hard just coming up with Battle of Wits. Anyways, next chapter will be much more exciting...as it is I've Never! Please...review. Great inspiration and take less than a minute to do!**

_"They say in heaven, love comes first; oooh, heaven is a place on earth..."_

_-Heaven is a Place on Earth, by Belinda Carlisle_

_**~13hermionegrangerlover**_


End file.
